Primeras impresiones
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Los padres de Monroe van a cenar con él y conocen a su novia.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (FemNick-Challenge-Grimm)

 **Introducción:** Estoy honestamente sorprendido por la falta de historias sobre FemNick que he sido capaz de encontrar (quizás simplemente no mire en los lugares adecuados). Si, he encontrado algunas, pero lo que me sorprende es que no he encontrado una donde se muestran las diferencias que habría si Nick hubiese sido una mujer desde el principio. Por tanto, aquí esta mi desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Nick Burkhardt es una mujer.

\- Los eventos (en lo referente a los casos investigados, no situaciones personales) deben mantenerse canónicos por lo menos hasta _**Island of Dreams**_.

\- Nick siendo mujer DEBE alterar su vida personal, y las de aquellos que están a su alrededor, de la serie.

\- Nick DEBE estar emparejado con Hank.

\- Nick DEBE aún hacerse amigo (o más si tú eliges) con Monroe y Rosalee (voy a ser honesto, Monroe y Rosalee son mis personajes favoritos de la serie seguidos por Adalind y Nick, en ese orden).

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemSlash (especialmente con Rosalee).

\- FemNick/Monroe (especialmente si ambos están saliendo cuando Nick empieza a exhibir sus habilidades Grimm, o al menos tienen algo, incluso si no hablan de ello, pasando entre ambos alrededor de _**Three Bad Wolves**_ ).

\- FemNick/Monroe/Rosalee (he visto esto antes con MaleNick, pero solo uno con Female Nick y era un one-shot).

* * *

 _"Nikola, ¿podrías soltar a mi padre, por favor?"_ solicito Monroe a su novia con preocupación. Él podría no llevarse muy bien con sus padres pero eso no implicaba que desease verlos muertos.

 _"¿Es tu padre?"_ pregunto perpleja antes de soltarle. Su padre, Bart, se alejo cuando acerco su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Su madre, Alice, simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta por unos segundos antes de recuperar su capacidad de hablar _"¿Esta es Nikola Burkhardt? ¿La mujer con la que te has querido casar desde la universidad?"_

 _"Bueno..."_

 _"Hijo, o eres suicida o eres el blutbad con las pelotas más grandes del mundo"_ dijo Alice con orgullo mientras Bart miraba a Nikola como si acabase de darse cuenta de que estaba en una jaula con un león hambriento _"¿Que te poseyó para proponer matrimonio a una Grimm?"_

 _"Para comenzar, ya nos habíamos hecho amigos cuando mis habilidades familiares aparecieron y fue quién me explico todo sobre este mundo secreto que tenéis montados los wesen"_ reveló Nikola _"Además, ya llevamos varios años saliendo incluso si hubo ciertos...incidentes por el camino"_

 _"¿Incidentes?"_ pregunto el Bart preocupado antes de dirigirse a su hijo _"¿Trato de matarte?"_

 _"No, aunque su tía si lo intento antes de descubrir que soy vegetariano"_ admitió Monroe nervioso _"De hecho, no cazo un wesen hasta que se unió a la policía y, aunque este también era un blutbad, solo lo mato para salvar a una niña que pretendía comer y vengar a todas sus victimas anteriores"_

 _"Así que su trabajo le permite matar a cualquier wesen que desee..."_ dedujo Bart antes de decidir que no le gustaba como su mujer, su hijo y la Grimm le estaban mirando.

 _"En lo que a mi respecta los wesen son personas y matarlos es solo un último recurso para el que tengo que encontrar razones justificadas, como que no tenia otra opción si quería salvar a un rehén o este me ataco con una guadaña buscando matarme. De hecho, no dudaría si mi enemigo fuese otro Grimm y matase a mis vecinos solo por ser wesen"_ afirmo Nikola con frialdad, haciendo que Bart tuviese que resistir sus ganas de temblar como un gusano ante su mirada.

 _"Creo que dice la verdad"_ revelo Alice para sorpresa de su marido, ganando una sonrisa de Monroe _"Con un trabajo como el suyo iba a ser sospechoso encontrar múltiples cadáveres decapitados de sospechosos y testigos conectados a los casos que ella investigase"_

 _"Esa es la única razón por la que la comunidad local confía en mi con sus problemas"_ admitió Nikola algo más feliz, sabiendo que por lo menos la madre estaba dispuesta a darles una oportunidad _"¿Puedo ayudar con la mesa? Es que vienen más invitados"_

 _"¿Más invitados?"_ cuestiono Alice sorprendida _"¿Quienes?"_

 _"Hank, mi compañero en el cuerpo de policía; Wu, otro de mis compañeros; mi jefe, Renard, que es medio zauberbiest; y la novia de Hank, Rosalee, que es una fuchsbau. Solo os estoy diciendo esto para evitar sorpresas como esta"_ explico mirando de mala manera al padre de Monroe, que tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado por atacarla nada más entrar por la puerta.

Bart y Alice se comportaron de una forma sorprendentemente educada, al menos desde la perspectiva de Monroe, al recibir a los demás invitados, incluso si la cena fue una situación incomoda donde todos miraban a sus padres como si esperasen un ataque en cualquier momento.

Tratando de romper el hielo, Alice decidió preguntar lo que llevaba deseando decir desde que se entero de la lista de invitados _"¿Como os conocisteis?"_

Renard fue el primero en hablar _"Sospechaba que Nikola era una Grimm cuando empezó a trabajar para mi, pero como no había incidentes con los wesen detenidos decidí dejarlo pasar hasta que una de mis...asociadas se paso de la raya"_

 _"Buscando vengarse de la tía de Nikola, que fue asesinada por un sicario humano a ordenes de los Segadores, una hexenbiest llamada Adalind Schade uso una poción de amor en Hank que lo habría matado si Nikola no hubiese encontrado una forma de incapacitarla sin matarla. Tras ese incidente le revele mi identidad y empece a ayudarle en los casos de la forma más discreta posible, mayormente con información sobre distintos wesen y las organizaciones involucradas. Sin embargo, Hank y Wu no lo descubrieron hasta que hicimos una redada de drogas en lo que resulto ser un Trauminsel"_ dijo, claramente avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta antes de donde se estaban metiendo mientras seguían a esos skalengecks _"Como comprenderéis, la opción era meter a Hank y Wu en el redil o matar a todos los involucrados, ya que todos los wesen allí tenían sus verdaderas caras visibles por culpa de la droga consumida"_

 _"Obviamente elegimos guardar el secreto tras convencernos que lo que vimos era real y no alucinaciones"_ confeso Wu dejando por unos segundos de intentar cortar su conejo _"Eso me vino muy bien cuando la madre del marido de una antigua amiga, una aswang, decidió devorar a su nieto y yo era él único que estaba cerca para pararla"_

 _"Poco después fue cuando conocí a Rosalee y, aunque al principio me daba un poco de repelús tanto pelo, como acepte sin problemas la existencia de wesen nos empezamos a hacer amigos, una cosa llevo a la otra y...bueno..."_ dijo Hank con algo de incomodidad.

 _"Nosotros también estamos comprometidos"_ admitió Rosalee con una sonrisa _"Aún así, no podíamos esperar ser parte de esto independientemente de lo que algunos dijesen"_

 _"Rosalee, ya hemos eliminado a la Wesenrein de Portland y mis contactos con la Verrat indican que ya hay varios países liberados de esa lacra, ya que incluso ellos odian a esas personas o trabajar para ellos"_ dijo Renard, sabiendo que aunque todavía había racismo la Segunda Guerra Mundial también había cambiado las perspectivas de los wesen al respecto.

Además, era facilísimo señalarles y decir Neo-nazi para que la policía y el F.B.I. fuesen en su dirección con intención de pararles antes de que se acumulasen demasiados cuerpos.

El resto de la velada fue muy tranquila y, al final de la misma, el padre de Monroe decidió que era mejor estar en el lado bueno de una Grimm, concediéndoles su bendición para que se casasen incluso si sabia que lo habrían hecho igual.

Un año después supo que había hecho lo correcto mientras sostenía en sus brazos a su primera nieta, Marie Diedritch-Burkhardt. Incluso si era una Grimm y no una blutbad como fervientemente esperaban, la veía como su oportunidad de reconstruir la familia que se había dividido cuando echo a su hijo de casa y eso le hacia pensar que la paz entre los wesen y los Grimm era algo posible en un futuro próximo.


End file.
